Unexpected Pleasure
by D1334
Summary: Bassy x Grell. i'm confused though i wrote it, you'll find out when you read. but it's still good so i've been told


'Where are you taking me?' I asked as Grell lead me towards one of the rooms. _How did he even talk me into coming here tonight? _Iwondered. He just looked over his shoulder and smiled. His shark like teeth shining in the light. Ciel's voice rang through my head, "_Sebastian, I asked Grell to protect me at the mansion when I was facing Drocell. I said that I'd give him you for a day and that he could do whatever he wants with you. Spend a day with Grell, go along with what he wants and enjoy it. That's an order."_ I can't believe he said that with a smile on his face.

We came to a stop in front of a large door. Grell opened it and led me inside. There was a large bed, big window, a table with a chair, a desk, pretty much everything you'd have in a bedroom. Just this one had chains attached to the wall above the bed, his reaper scythe not far from it.

I was about to turn and leave when Grell shut the door and locked it. 'Now then I wouldn't want you to walk away to early Bassy. What use would you be for me if you weren't even here?' Grell was still smiling that devilish smile of his.

I glared at him, 'Do _not _call me Bassy.'

'But it suits you perfectly. Or do you want me to call you Romeo?' he started walking closer to me. I started stepping back.

'No thank you, Sebastian is fine.' I was still glaring at him until my knees buckled and I landed on the bed. Grell kneeled over top of me, his hands placed beside my head. I could have just shoved him off with the slightest movements, but I kind of wanted this. Order or not. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. One of hands had started removing my clothes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer, kissing him passionately. He was a bit taken aback by my movements but didn't argue. No, instead he kissed back like no tomorrow.

My shirt was off as was Grell's. For a gay, love sick reaper, he had a really good body. We were wrapped in each other's arms, Grell biting my neck, leaving a decent mark. _So much for keeping no evidence from the master, _I thought. Grell's hand was moving down my body, not even stopping at my pants. Though they were in the way of us going far, he wasn't fussed by them at this point and time. He was pleased to find I was hard. He smiled to himself, 'Now Bassy, I thought you didn't want to be with me?'

'One can change his mind. You don't want me to stop for the night and kill you, now do you?' I said with a rather serious face.

'Oh you treat me so coldly. But I look into your eyes and see that they so what your lips and hands long to. You caress me softly with you unworthy devilish gaze.' Grell was now having a fan… boy fit? Even though I was annoyed, he was right. I pulled him down to drown out whatever else he was going to say. Grell had moved us up the bed towards the wall. He held my hands above my head and locked them in the shackles. 'Now you can't get away from me Bassy.' He licked his lips, a seductive look in his eyes.

'Who said I wanted to get away?' I asked. I really didn't want to leave. 'But I have to say, since when did you become a seme?'

'Since you let your guard down. Since you walked in here. Since this is my place, well technically its Alois's, but still.' Grell had let his hands trail away from mine and down to my waist. He removed my pants and through them across the room, like he'd done with the rest of my clothes. He also took off the rest of his clothes and threw them to the pile. He kissed my lips down to my hard member. He licked around the tip, teasing me. I moaned, my hands clenched into fists.

'Grell, just do it already.' I said in a wanting tone. He obliged and put me in his mouth. He started to suck, at first slowly, teasing me yet again, before picking up the pace. 'G-Grell… f-faster,' I moaned. He went faster and harder. It didn't take long after that that I cummed. Grell swallowed the sex juice and came off.

'Who knew you tasted so nice Bassy?' Grell was saying. If Grell knew what a rape face was, he'd be the king of it. Grell decided to stop teasing and get down to the real business. He brought three fingers up to my mouth, "Suck." He ordered. I obeyed and sucked them. When they were wet enough he pulled them out of my mouth and pulled me on top of him. Giving him a better angle to my entrance. Slowly he slid in one finger, and then another. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of me. I moaned in both pain and pleasure. Grell hit my sweet spot and I gasped. He smiled and kept hitting the spot over and over again; getting more moans and gasps of pleasure.

He decided that he had prepped me enough. He pulled me onto his lap, lining himself up with me. Then he shoved himself in. I gasped at the sudden size. For someone who referred to himself as a woman, he was huge. He let me get used to the size before he started thrusting, first slowly, then getting faster. I clenched and unclenched my hands. The pain being completely over run with pleasure.

Grell leaned in and kissed me passionately. Our tongues fitting one another. _Being able to die a cherry stem in a not with my tongue really pays off_, I thought to myself. I broke the kiss in need of air. "G- Grell, I'm g-gonna c-cum again." I stuttered. Too late. I cummed for the second time, my juices going all over our chests. Grell licked some off and kissed me, making me taste myself. Grell moaned into my mouth and gave a couple more harder, faster thrusts before cumming inside of me.

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he did so. He pulled out and lay on top of me. Our chests heaving together. "Oh Bassy, I wish we could do that every night." Grell used what was left of his strength to heave himself up and kiss me again.

"If we did that every night, I don't think I'll ever be able to sit down again." I replied. Grell smiled and un-shackled me. Red rings circled my wrists; I rubbed them, trying to make them feel better. I lay down on the bed and Grell snuggled into my arms. I kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Grell." I pulled a blanket over us and shut my eyes.

"Goodnight my sweet Bassy." Grell fell asleep almost instantly. I smiled at him and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. The feeling of Grell's warmth sending chills through my body. His hair tangling in my fingers. Grell wasn't so annoying after all… Nor as womanly as I thought. If anything I wanted to do this again. I wanted to be with Grell.


End file.
